


Babygirl

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy and Victoria smut. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babygirl

Joy stands in front of me, clad in my favorite lingerie of hers. I lick my lips, and bite my lip as I am turned on. She gets on our bed, arching like a cat on edge, licking her lips seductively. I can feel my lady parts throb excitedly as they are turned on by the mere thought of Joy going down on me. I could use a good fucking. I could go for a little role play or something kinky. But Joy likes to start out with a little role play. Usually, she dresses up in something sexy and I kneel in front of her, removing every bit of her costume as I am turned on by every inch of her. Tonight, she just felt she should try out the stripper pole I had installed in our bedroom. I watch as she seductively moves along the pole, dancing and gyrating against the metal pole, blowing kisses and even hanging for a moment upside down as she kisses me passionately. She can be such the sexual daredevil sometimes…but that’s what I love about her. She finishes her act and I smile as I remove my buttoned blouse. Hopping off the pole, she comes closer to the bed, pushing me on the mattress. With a quick flick of her fingers, she removes my bra, revealing my breasts to her. She laps against my breasts with her tongue, even going as far as biting an erect nipple, to which I gasp, feeling the sensation of her teeth against one of my most sensitive areas. Looking up, she smiles, and her eyes sparkle wistfully as she glances at me. I return a smile, my breathing shallow and labored. She leans against my neck and kisses me gently against the nape of my neck. Joy nips and sucks gently, pausing in between to blow against my ear. I smile, and she grins excitedly. I swear, ever since she learned that she was finally pregnant, our sex life got more and more exciting. She went from not wanting it and complaining, to wanting it pretty frequently. The doctor did warn me that Joy may start wanting sex more often, and boy was he right because Joy was horny, and I didn’t know if I could keep up with her sexually. He also reminded Joy to stop using the pole during her pregnancy, but Joy ignored him. I did make her promise that after tonight that she’d stop because I didn’t want our baby hurt. I know she loves pole dancing, she loves the feeling of feeling like a stripper, but she was carrying our baby, and at two months along, she was starting to show more.

‘I’d rather you not use the pole after tonight,’ I said to her,concerned,’I know you like channeling your inner stripper for me, but with you carrying our baby, I don’t want you or our baby to get hurt,’ I say, leaning in to kiss the small swell gently. Joy smiles sweetly.

‘Oh, alright…there’s other ways to satisfy you and me besides pole dancing.’ Joy laughs, as she silences me with a kiss. She flops on her back on the bed, and sighs.

‘Fuck me,’ she says bluntly and in a typical Joy like manner. I pull her lacy panties off her, revealing the beautiful curves of a blossoming pregnancy. She smiles, and I pull her legs up, and proceed to eat her out, lapping against her lady parts, tasting the familiar juices of her body. I kiss against her most sensitive areas, and she moans softly, her hand curling into a fist as she proceeds to bite her fist every time I reach a sensitive area.

‘Mm, baby…’ she coos, and I look up, my lips dripping with her juices, a smirk across my lips. I continue, and her moans and whimpers become louder, and I smile, and continue until she whispers huskily, ’Say my name.’

I look up and smile. ‘Joy, my sweet dear baby girl.’

And in that very moment, Joy then orgasms, feeling the sensation from her head to her toes. Her toes curling slowly at the sensation of me stopping, she then lets out one last explicit moan before falling into my strong arms. I lick her juices off my lips, and she smiles.

‘That was fucking amazing,’ she whispers, and I smile. She closes her eyes, falling sound asleep in my arms.


End file.
